Acolarh
Nimble fingers dance in delight; for some two and a half thousand years, they have spent long hours perfecting their craft. A gleeful laugh escapes from thin lips, turned upward in a smile. This is the culmination of his long life's work, and the Elven Craftsman can't help but loose his overwhelming joy. With great skill he carves upon the fair bark of the Waylan Tree. The result of his blissful task will be the Leaf of the Home Tree. It will be blessed and borne into battle by the valiant wizard Acolarh, and will save many an Elven Warrior from a treacherous end. Stats *Life: 5 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 2 *Point Value: 110 Abilities *'Leaf of the Home Tree Aura': When any Elf you control within 8 clear sight spaces of Acolarh receives enough wounds to be destroyed, you may roll 10 Ullar Valkyrie dice before removing the figure. If you roll at least 3 Ullar symbols, ignore any wounds that figure just received. Acolarh’s Leaf of the Home Tree Aura does not affect Acolarh. *'Ullar's Amulet': All friendly figures who follow Ullar and start their turn adjacent to Acolarh may move 2 additional spaces. Synergy *Kyntela Gwyn: Strength of Oak Aura 1 As an Elf, Acolarh may benefit from Kyntela Gwyn's Strength of Oak Aura 1 defense bonus ability. *Ulginesh: Mind Link As an Elf Wizard, Acolarh may benefit from Ulginesh's Mind Link ability. *'Leaf of the Home Tree Aura': Elf Units • Arkmer • Aubrien Archers • Chardris • Emirroon • Jorhdawn • Kyntela Gwyn • Morsbane • Sonlen • Syvarris • Ulginesh • Warriors of Ashra *'Ullar's Amulet': Ullar Units Any unit that follows Ullar and begins their turn adjacent to Acolarh may benefit from Ullar's Amulet movement bonus ability. *4th Massachusetts Line: Valiant Army Defense Bonus Having a "Valiant" personality, Acolarh is compatible with the 4th Massachusetts Line's Valiant Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game *'“Clear Sight Spaces”' What does "clear sight spaces" mean? From page 15 of the 2nd edition rules: "To determine clear sight, use Acolarh’s Target Point. If he can see any part of your Elf figures (not just the Hit Zone) within the 8 spaces, they are in range of the Leaf of the Home Tree Aura." Strategy One of the most interesting aspects of Acolarh is how seemlessly he fits into an army that includes a lot Elves. He is an integal, valuable part of Ullar's Elven Forces. He is an Elven Wizard and can therefore be affected by Ulginesh's Mind Link Power. Since he can only move 5 hexes, and Mind Link has a clear sight range of 6, Acolarh need never be outside the range of effect since Ulginesh has a flying movement of 7. Your enemy won’t know whether to fear his range of 6 and attack of 3, or whether you will pull a bluff and move up two other Elven wizards instead. If you move Acolarh as one of the two Elven Wizards, you can keep the flagbearer near the army with all the benefits that brings. Best of all, Emirroon can summon him to the forefront along with Ulginesh and perhaps someone else. You can use the combination of Mind Link, Emiroon's Summoning power and Ullar's Amulet to race across the battlefield. Acolarh can also keep the somewhat fragile collection of Elven Wizards alive, given their low Defenses of 2s and 3s. Kyntela Gwyn and Morsbane are also influenced by Mind Link and can therefore work quite well with Acolarh. Actually, they do so with or without Ulginesh. Few things say “stay away” like Morsbane’s chance of negating an important enemy, his life of 6 means that he will be tough to take out. Put him next to Kyntela Gwyn and Acolarh, and he is a powerful and powerfully protected Elf Wizard who can make attacks against Acolarh more trouble than they are worth. As for Kyntela, in a stationary scenario, you need only place her next to Acolarh, where her small size will not interfere with his line of sight, and where his flag, thick sword and body can shield her from line of sight of attackers. If you must, you can send her out on fleet feet to provide her Defense of the Oak power to some of your other Elves. Both of the Elf Squads gain from his presence as well. The notoriously low defense of the Aubrien Archers is given a new lease on life with Leaf of the Home Tree Aura. If any of those archers are standing next to Kyntela Gwyn as well they have great survivability. The Warriors of Ashra have only normal defense of 3 against ranged attackers, so they benefit from Acolarh as well. Even Defensive Agility requires at least one shield! Heroscapers.com References Category:Ullar Category:Elf Category:Unique Hero Category:Crest of the Valkyrie